Problem: Omar ate 3 slices of pizza. Ben ate 3 slices. If there were initially 10 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 4 out of 10 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the pizza remaining.